Moonlight
by BlackFire22
Summary: "Come to the castle with me! I'll buy you some candy!" "YOU EXPECT ME TO FALL FOR THAT? LEMME GO! I'M NOT YOUR ALICE!" "Please stop struggling-" "IDIOTS! I'M SURROUNDED BY IDIOTS!" Have you ever thought about a ten year old being taken to Wonderland? Well, Meet Sakubo Yoru, an insane little girl who plans to ruin the lives of the Role Holders. Cheer her on as she does so.
1. Shove A Cosplayer Down His Rabbit Hole

**Reaper. death**: As you all know, BlackFire22 has passed away on February 5th, and…it hurts to think about it, and I know you all are devastated about it too, but… You know, she really liked this website, and even though she couldn't write on a computer, she had a ton ideas, and I wrote them down for her. We were a tag team. Now, I'm sure she wants me to continue writing for her.

That's why I've decided to turn her account into my second account.

My goal as of right now is to make all the stories we talked about come alive. Make them into good stories and post them. I hope you'll all support me.

And here, I say, enjoy the newest story under BlackFire22's name.

Read and Review.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Heart/Clover/Joker/Diamond no Kuni no Alice.

XXX

(Arisu Tsuki POV)

**Adults… They really need to learn to stay out of one's business…**

"What do you want me to say, Sensei? I don't have much to talk about," I drawled nonchalantly, kicking back into the comfy chair the guidance counselor allowed me to sit in. This sucks, every Tuesday morning, I have to go to Takada-sensei for 'productive' sessions. Did you hear my sarcasm?

In my opinion. It's a waste of time for a ten year old like me. Period.

I didn't even know his real name. I just stuck with Takada, it came from a manga he lent me. 'Takada'-sensei, a man with short shaggy black hair and hazel eyes wearing a brown suit, looked up at me from his clipboard, giving me a long hard stare. Pfft, the pervo.

"Anything. Like, what about your favorites?" Takada-sensei started, clicking his pen, getting ready to write. I snorted, earning a small glare from him. I sighed before pulling off my messenger bag styled backpack, setting it on my lap and flipping the flap over.

He watched in interest as I rummaged through it, only to pull out a white rabbit plush toy, dressed in a black vest, matching slacks, and a white bow tie. I cleared my throat and held the treasured toy in front of me, talking in an extremely high, pitchy voice,

"Arisu's favorite number in the alphabet is green~!"

Takada-sensei twitched, an annoyed and peeved look on his face, and he held a now broken pen, leaking black ink all over his hands. Ew, it looks like shit. "Arisu," He spoke in a warning tone, earning a huff from me.

"What else do you want from me, damn you?! We do this almost every school day, and believe me, I think we finally made progress!"

Takada-sensei coughed, "Arisu-kun… Really, you are ten years old! You shouldn't know that kind of language, it's immature."

"If swearing is immature, then why do you call it 'adult language'?" I asked in a snotty posh voice, rolling my eyes as he twitched again, this time clutching hard onto his clipboard. "Can I go now, Takada-sensei?"

"Takada-sensei?"

"Later," I said as I stuffed the toy back into my backpack and jumped off the chair, trotting out of the room.

~SNAP~

The clipboard broke in half, crumbling into pieces as the councilor had a twitchy smile and the female receptionist walked in, "Tora-san, Tsuki-kun left—Tora-san?"

"Mio-san, call the principal, I want to begin my retirement. NOW."

XXX

Stepping down the wooden floored hallway, my backpack back on, and I was debating whether to cut school or not. I didn't care for school; I sucked at everything except Science and Reading. I don't even have any friends.

Don't get me wrong though, I loved being alone. It was calming. I didn't have to waste my breath on the other kids in class nor did I have to worry about what others think. I had no weight on my shoulders.

Nothing to hold me back from who I was. A girl who kicked ass every day.

Every day.

"Ahhh, but do I go back home or not? That is the question…" I muttered as I stopped walking, putting my hands behind my back. I didn't realize that some teachers had stepped out of their classrooms, giving me stares while gossiping.

"Look, it's the girl with red eyes…"

"She's such a troublesome girl… Always threatening students with a pair of scissors."

"Can't blame her for being so cold, I hear her relatives bounced her all of the country."

"No one seems to want her."

"Who would?"

'_Going home it is, then_,' I thought as I stayed silent while continuing my walk, wondering whether to find what they say offensive or true. So what if it was strange that I was the only one in my school with red eyes in the color of crimson, or that I was shorter than the average kid, and that my hair was too blue.

Reaching the front of the doors that led outside, I stood by the large lockers with numerous little doors, holding our shoes. Changing out of the plain white school shoes, I opened my shoe locker and pulled out my black maryjanes, shoving the school shoes in. After shutting the shoe locker, I walked outside into the falling sunshine. No one stopped me when I walked past the school gates.

No one even tried.

XXX

A beautiful woman with dark brown hair in wavy curls and cold brown eyes with a lot of make up on around the age of twenty dressed in a simple, yet skimpy red dress stood at the front of the door of the crummy smelly home, struggling to put on her matching red stilettos. She had an expensive designer bag hanging from her shoulders and a beer can—her twentieth one—in her left hand as she used the right to secure her heels on. She took a final swig before throwing the can at me. I didn't move nor flinch as it knocked me in my forehead.

It didn't hurt anymore. I was used to it.

I stood in front of her, looking right at her. Red was my favorite color out of anything, and it looked lovely on my half-sister. Yet…

That wasn't the kind of red I wanted on her. I wanted the beautiful crimson of blood. It painting her slightly tanned skin. Where she's begging for mercy. But she'll never get it.

Never.

I smirked, catching the woman's attention. She snarled, "What are you laughing about, freak eyes?" I said nothing and she straightened up, flipping her hair over her bare shoulders. "What the hell are you doing here so early? Thought you had school or something, not that I care."

I shrugged, enjoying her frown. "Like you said, you don't care. So what if I skipped school." She scoffed, I sneered.

"Whatever, just don't make a mess." I looked past her, seeing the junk and wrappers all over the dirty floors. Yeah, like I could make that worse.

Oh, wait, I can.

She shoved me aside harshly and my head hit the wall, leaving the house, shutting the door loudly. I scoffed, rubbing the back of my head, before removing my shoes at the front, stepping into the dirty hallways of the house. I really should clean this place, but I don't want to ruin it any more than it is.

I patted my _sailor fuku_*, a white shirt with short sleeves with a black sailor collar with a yellow ribbon and a black skirt, making sure that it was clean before entering the practically empty kitchen, checking the fridge. Just beer. And a piece of cheese—

Stepping back, I glared at it, a tiny bit of fear in my eyes as the cheese hissed at me. Yeah, that's some mean stinky cheese all right. I watched nonchalantly as it hopped off the shelves of the fridge and crawled away to the direction of the living room. I am not going there now.

Stretching, I ignored the growling in my stomach that never stopped grieving, I was thinner than most ten year olds. "Mmm…maybe I should go out and eat?" I pondered as I reached into my black skirt, pulling out a coin purse. Checking the amount of money that I had, I decided to just go out to a bakery and eat some cake.

Maybe.

Who cares if I eat anyways? Kira doesn't care. Not even Fumikazu-nii—

My hands fly up to my chest, squeezing the fabric. '_Nii-san…_' I thought as the familiar pain sting my heart. '_I was such an idiot…_' Yet I couldn't help but wonder what he was doing…

Finding myself slipping on my maryjanes at the front door, I stepped out of the house with the warm sun greeting me. I always liked the sun. I used my reading glasses to catch some sunbeams and burn ants. Hahaha, die ants, **DIE**!

Oh, I am such a bitch to ants.

Locking the front door, I slowly stepped down the sidewalk, not taking any notice of my surroundings. Just houses, dead grass, and maybe some men stalking some young children… You know, the usual when living in the ghettos of the neighborhood.

I'm not bothered by it, not at all.

While walking, I took in a deep breath, swiping the back of my small right hand over my sweaty forehead. Ugh…another hunger spell? Shaking my head, I continued walking, forgetting about my plans for the bakery.

"**Say, did you know…**"

I blinked, the unfamiliar, yet deep voice filling my thoughts. Know what…?

"**That every game has rules?**"

Oh, they do…? Well, of course every game has rules. After all, if there are no rules, then how will they progress? How will you know what to do? To wander aimlessly? No one will enjoy a game like that.

"**Rules that are meant to be broken.**"

As if…someone wants us to break them? The rule maker wants us to be a rule breaker? But why…? Aren't rules meant to be followed?

"**There are rules for those who don't play the game, too.**"

Like…for people who are simply in the background? Is that what you're saying, Mr. Creepy Mind Voice guy?

"**I await your participation. You can't refuse.**"

No options…are you saying that no matter how much I reject to take part in a game, I'll end up playing?

"**So… Let the game begin.**"

My thin legs quivered, giving out on me. Tripping over a pebble—a friggin' pebble—I found myself on the ground, tumbling into the grass with my body aching from the fall. I think I saw a sign that said, "Keep off the grass." So what?

"Ow…well, ain't I fucking graceful today?" I groaned sarcastically, pushing myself up onto my knees weakly. I flinched before sitting on my butt, glancing at my knees. There were small scratches on the pale skin, ruby beads rolling down while leaving crimson trails behind.

I sighed before prodding at the blood, watching as they leaked out even more. It smelled musky, thick…glistening that ruby color… Darker than my own eyes… My whole body numbed, my eyelids growing heavy.

"**Hey…you do want to participate in the game right?**"

Oh, he's back again. Such a lovely voice… I yawned, blinking back tears.

"**Then it's okay to fall asleep. Don't be afraid.**"

Out here, in public? Strangely though, no one is around…

"**Don't worry about it. Just sleep…**"

Limping, I curl up in a ball on the grass; I closed my eyes, hearing him say for the last time,

"**Come…to Wonderland.**"

XXX

"…ey."

It's so comfy… So much more comfortable than the futon back at home…

"Hey."

Huh…? Who's calling for me? He speaks strangely… Was that English? Oh goody~, I can finally put the English I learned from trolling Americans on online video games to use.

"Hey, oi! Wake up!"

I felt something small and furry tug on my skirt. My eyes slowly fluttered open, seeing the bright blue sky with the clouds that was tinted a slight gray. Sitting up, I rubbed my eyes, feeling the grass beneath me tickle my showing skin, the cool wind breezing past me, and the nice sun showering me in its gentle, yet warm sunrays. I felt at peace. Where my stomach didn't hurt me and Kira didn't hit me with beer bottles.

"Ah, good! You're awake, my sweet cupcake~!"

I blinked, looking at the white rabbit dressed in a red waistcoat, spectacles, and a large gold pocket watch standing my legs. Where did that come from? And did…it just call me cupcake?! I…

Will kill the bastard.

"Come on then, this is the part where you follow me!"

Any ten year old would have just said, "LOLZ, okay Mr. Pedo Rabbit, I'll follow you 'cuz youz cute!", but instead, I said,

"Fuck you, looney talking rabbit. Get the hell away from me and my still growin' bod! Are you Kira's sex pet? I knew she was into bestiality!" And guess what? My English was perfect! Boo-yah!

The rabbit looked at me, blinking out of confusion and shock. "Ah…I…are all children born with potty mouths or…?"

"Oh, it's just me."

"…in any case, follow me to the rabbit hole, darling child. I will bring you to a world where people shall treat you sweet and mild."

I scooted away. "No."

"Ah?" The rabbit looked shocked as I turned away and laid back down on the grass. Go away, pervy rabbit. I refused to go anywhere with rabbits that talked.

"~Sigh~ Such a stubborn girl," A man's voice rang through my ears before I was lifted from the grass and tossed over someone's shoulder. I was now numbed in shock as I saw my kidnapper. He was a young man with snowy white short hair, red eyes covered with spectacles, dressed in a checkered waistcoat, brown slacks, black shoes, and a pair of white bunny ears on his head.

"AGH! COSPLAYER!"

The man hummed, "Now what are you going on about, dear daughter~?"

Daughter? What the tart is he going on about—HOLE! Right beside the only tree on the grassy lawn was a large dark hole that looked endless. A long empty abyss. "AAUUGH! WHERE THE HELL DID THAT COME FROM!?"

The bunny man glanced at me, smiling, "Oh, I wonder why indeed, but as I always say…If there's a hole that we know, then down it we go—AAAUGH!" Grabbing one of his sensitive rabbit ears, I tugged harshly, causing the rabbit man to comically have large tears gather at his eyes and let me go. I landed on my scraped knees, a glint in my ruby eyes.

"Oh, nuh! I am not being kidnapped by perverted rabbit people today!" I snapped as I sprang up on my bouncy feet, kicking the man in his gut. He groaned, hugging his stomach as he backed away, his feet at the very edge of the hole.

"Ow! Listen, dear, I—!"

"NOT LISTENING!" I shouted as I shoved him into the hole, watching him blink before screaming as he disappeared into the inky black darkness. I shivered. The shadows… One of my secret weaknesses… "Well… It would have been fun to have turned a red-eye fellow into my slave, but sacrifices must be made!" I spun around, the intention of returning home in my head when my worst enemy—a pebble—interfered. "?!"

My shoes tripped on the evil tiny rock and I felt my body fall backwards. No! I don't believe in gravity! OH WHY! Why must it exist? It's the whole reason why I keep falling down on pebbles! Nn—!

Falling into the hole backwards, I screamed, "AUUUGH!" I'm so unlucky! So very unlucky! I wish I brought my Lucky Charms cereal…!

"I DIDN'T EVEN TRIED EATING MY LUNCH!" I screamed as I darted down into the endless hole with fake tears dribbling down my cheeks.

Life must hate me, oh…man, sweet baby Jesus TAKE ME NOW—oh hey, floaty things~! I watched in interest as tables, chairs, tea sets, and even a playing piano swirled around me, soon dissolving into pretty bright colors. I stretched before folding my arms.

Meh, I got bored of falling. Maybe the hole will take me to China or something? Wait…depending that I was in Japan, I supposed I could arrive in America, oh who cares? I'll be in an unknown country—light! Glancing down, I could see a growing pit of light growing closer and closer below me. Well, it's been fun being ridiculed my whole life (notice the sarcasm?) but I'm ready to die and turn into a ghost.

Haunting others sounds like a sweet deal—oh god with the FALLING! "AUUUGH! HOW LONG HAVE I BEEN FALLING?!" Suddenly, a silvery light gathered around me, causing my falling to stop, and…now I was floating down gently. Boo~, I was hoping to crash into the ground and die right there.

Death doesn't scare me, what's it gonna do? Kill me?

Oh wait…

My eyes widened as I was now above the light, slipping through it, and was now in some kind of dark room, filling with broken and useless toys, beat up furniture, all bathing in an inky black blood that pooled on the floor, all shrouded in darkness. I shivered before pulling off my backpack and rummaging through it for a flashlight. It was a small silver one, with a battery that can recharge if shaken. Clicking it on while I was turned to the upright position, as if standing, a bright light shone from the top of the flashlight, giving me a sense of hope.

Shrugging my backpack on my shoulders, I felt my skirt fill up with air as I floated downwards towards a large wardrobe. Ooh, maybe it'll take me to Narnia? I always wanted to go there? Haven't seen the movie though.

I'm such a treat~!

Landing on it, I clutched the flashlight—my only hope against my many enemies—and looked around. The blood pooling up below was thick and musky, but I enjoyed the smell of blood. As long as it didn't get on my clothes. Blood is impossible to get out. Believe me, I know.

"Hello?" I asked, waiting for someone to say, "Yeah, I'm here. Want a sandwich?" I'm kinda hungry, and I don't want to touch the fruit sandwich bento I manage to make. It was just slicing some strawberries and spreading cream cheese onto slices of bread. No big deal. I love strawberry fruit sandwiches.

I almost jumped when I heard a, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUGH! HELP ME!" Turning around, I saw a man, three tables away from me, standing on a desk shivering pathetically. He wore a white long sleeved dress shirt, a black pin-striped vest with matching pants, and black dress shoes. He had messy white hair that was unkempt, hiding both of his eyes, and a twitchy lips. "Help! Someone help!"

Shrugging, I hopped table after table, my skirt swishing around my knees, as I landed on the desk next to him, where he was now crying, "Oh, count my stars! Why did I come here at all? I'm such a fool."

"'Sup, man?"

"I'm so scared, so very scared."

"How you doin'?"

"Oh help me, Mr. Peter White! I don't know how to get home!"

"Hey—"

"They were right! I'm too cowardly! Too naïve! I wanna go home!"

"Brah, listen—"

"WAAAAH!"

I felt a red anger mark tick on my head. This sissy won't listen… Grabbing his collar, I pulled my hand back. '_Sorry, bro…_' I thought as I brought my hand past his face, a defining smack echoing across the dark room. Well, that certainly shut his pie hole up.

He was on his knees, hiccupping while wiping his running nose, glancing up at me. Under those bangs, I could barely make out blue eyes. Frightened blue eyes. Filled with fear. _Agony_.

_Torment_.

"Who are…you…?" He finally asked after staring at me for at least hours, when in reality it was five. I shrugged, pointing my flashlight up in my face. I tilted my head before the same voice filled my head,

"**Don't tell them your real name…**"

I blinked, feeling my head get hit with wave after wave of pain. Falling to my knees, I groaned while cradling my head. I didn't realize that the man quickly held me in his arms., trying to help.

Key word: Trying. "Sob! Sob! Waaah! Don't die, miss! Please don't die!" He cried, burying his head into the crook of my neck, his salty tears wetting my collar. "I don't know what happened, but I'm sorry!"

I ignored him before saying, "My name…is Sakubo Yoru. Not very nice to meet you."

~(To be continued)~

XXX

**Reaper. Death**: And we're done with the first chapter! YEAH! I hope you guys'll support me. I swear I'll put the next chapter out as soon as I receive a decent amount of reviews. I kinda rushed on this one.

***Sailor Fuku: A school girl's uniform in Japan, in Arisu/Sakubo's case, she wears one for Grade School.**

***bento: A Japanese boxed lunch that consists of staple rice, meat, and pickled vegetables. **


	2. A Circus Full Of Dangerous Surprise

It was still quite dark in the strangely large room, where the furniture waded in the blackish blood pool. The young girl, Sakubo, sat in front of the cowardly man, Clark Dubinsky, on top of a desk. They were sitting down, their legs folded underneath them, with their eyes already getting used to the heavy darkness. And Sakubo—

"Hmhmhmhmhm…" The little girl chuckled hoarsely, her eyes dull and glinting maliciously. Clark let out a small cry, pushing his knees together as he felt some sort of pressure forming in his gut. He needed to use it _badly_.

—the always-so-crazy little girl had her flashlight glowing her face to create a darker atmosphere to the already oh-so-dark-room-where-anything-can-pop-out-of-anyw here! But does that stop this random ten year old?

No.

"Good afternoon…" Sakubo murmured darkly, the light from the silver bar she held underneath her face casting a shadow under her eyes. Clark trembled and guffawed at her, why was she doing this right now and in a place like this?! "Welcome to Sakubo's _Believe it or Die_…"

She wasn't going to let anyone disagree with her. She ate those people who did. They were yummy…

Sakubo had a crazed smile (which made the shadows turn her face even more frightening) split her face, seeing Clark pale and chatter, biting his fingernails. Hah, the coward. "There are many strange things in this world…" Sakubo whispered before glancing around and the wardrobe from before caught her eye, "S-Such as this. Listen closely, for I am about to tell you a story that has happened to everyone. A phenomenon so common, _it happens in your own house_…" Her cerise eyes widened spookily, causing the man to flinch, "If you open the door to the haunted wardrobe, the one you put in your studies, during a quiet full-moon night…" Her eyes widened to the point of it looking painful (cue close up), "…you'll meet the half-man half-goat _responsible for your missing socks_…"

Gulp.

"S-Sakubo-chan, p-p-p-please don't s-scare me with that made up story!" Clark sobbed, tears falling from his hidden eyes as Sakubo glowered at him in distaste. She really hated nonbelievers. She'll eat him with loads of maple syrup and strawberries.

Yum.

Sakubo rolled her eyes, "Dude, have you ever woke up one morning and put your favorite pair of socks and when you have one on, you realize you don't have the other? Because that happened to me! I lived through it, man!" Clark sadly nodded.

Hypocrite, for disagreeing with her.

Sakubo cleared her throat, peeved by the foolish man, "Continuing on… You'll also find that _Power Puff Girls T-shirt you got from your niece that you thought you threw away_… Well guess what buddy…?" Sakubo closed her eyes, "You're gonna have to wear it to her birthday party whether you like it or not!" Her cerise eyes snapped open in an instant. "Believe it or Die!" With that, she turned off the flashlight, only to turn it on a few moments later, only for Clark to give out a late reaction,

"AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGH! Gasp! Wheezewheezewheeze! Gasp! Wheezewheezewheeze!" And after that, it was quiet as a tomb for a few seconds.

"Dude, sucks to be you with that late reaction."

"Shut it, Sakubo!"

"Did you tell me to '**shut it**'?!"

"Eek! I'm sorry!"

Let's go back to what happened earlier…

* * *

~(Flashback)~

"My name…is Sakubo Yoru. Not very nice to meet you." Sakubo said, glaring at him after shoving him away and standing up, holding the small flashlight under her face. He flinched, seeing the shadows forming under her eyes increasing her intimidation towards him. Sometimes, you gotta love the dark. Sometimes. It's still a PMSing beotch to Sakubo.

She hated the dark. Sssh, don't tell anyone I said that. She'll kill me.

Literally.

"I…I'm Clark Dubinsky, a-and I'm with the Role of Humpty Dumpty…" He meekly replied and she narrowed her cerise eyes. Did he say role? Humpty Dumpty? She suddenly found herself singing,

"_Humpty Dumpty sat on a wall,_

_Humpty Dumpty had a great fall,_

_All the King's horses and All the King's men,_

_Couldn't put Humpty Dumpty_

_Back together again._"

Clark groaned, finally breaking from his meekness, "Argh…and here I had hoped no one here would say that rhyme… Though, your voice is pretty…" Sakubo shrugged.

Of course her singing voice was pretty; it was the only thing pretty about her, in her mind. She found herself remembering about Fumikazu.

"_Your voice is pretty, little one…_" Shaking her head, much to Clark's confusion, she spoke, "I like those kinds of things, Dugger—"

"I-It's Clark…"

"…Clay. But anyways, where are we?" She asked, ignoring his weak attempts to correct her. No one could. Takada-sensei couldn't, and he's a professional!

A professional on an early retirement, that is.

He gave up and sighed, "We're somewhere in the rift between Wonderland and the Outsider's world." He noticed her confusion. "Wait…are you an Outsider?"

"Outsider who?"

"…never mind, I know you definitely are an Outsider because of that. But even so, then you should be with Mr. Peter White." Clark looked around, only to have his head bump into her flashlight, earning a slight groan. Sakubo huffed at him touching her flashlight (by accident) and slammed it onto his head. "OW!" He cried, his hands flying up to nurse his head.

That's a true Humpty Dumpty. True that.

"I dunno. I just fell into a hole after shoving a bunny man into it," Sakubo said normally (clearly not feeling guilty), causing Clark to give her a look. Well, not much of a look, he was simply facing her. His eyes were hidden, remember? Sakubo shrugged, "What? I didn't want to be kidnapped."

Clark finally stood up, being careful to avoid her flashlight—and another bonk from her—dusting his clothes off. "W-Well, that's surprising. I never heard of an Outsider falling in here on accident before." He then looked around. "I suppose it's up to me to bring you back to Wonderland. Don't worry, you can count on me!" He gave her a smile before it fell.

"Boy, who would even count on someone as cowardly as you?" Sakubo deadpanned, waving her free hand back and forth, causing Clark to have a navy blue depression cloud float above him while he sank to his knees. Wow, and Sakubo still didn't feel guilty for hurting him more than once?

Nerves of steel, that's what she had!

Though, seeing Clark's dejected form, Sakubo plopped down on the wooden surface and patted his shoulders with a ~POMF~. "Hey, if it'll make you feel better, I'll tell you a scary story I read from one of the restroom's stalls at my school."

"No! I-I hate scary stories—!"

"Too late."

* * *

~~ (Back to now)~~

After Clark recovered from his hyperventilation, they were back on their feet, looking around. Sakubo glanced at the young man before scowling, she rather abandon this guy right here right now and find a way back home, but…

"Whatever you do…don't let go!" Clark sobbed as he forced her to hold hands with her. He squeezed her tiny hand, a form of some kind of reassurance for him, and his face relaxed slightly. Unfortunately for Sakubo, she didn't know what the hell the man was doing.

For all she knew, he was probably trying to steal her hand. Which she was fine with.

Seriously.

"So, Clayton—"

"Clark."

"—Fluffy, tell me what this place is?" Sakubo continued, waving her free hand around to gesture the large dark room they were standing in. She decided to call it The Abyss to save trouble for the writer. "All I see are the outlines of furniture floating in a deep pool of blood, and some dweeby adult who cries like a little girl—oh wait, that's you."

Clark gloomed, fighting back the tears that built up in his eyes. This girl was finding every excuse to insult him. He knew kids can be cruel with their childish, blunt honesty, but Sakubo takes the cake! Sighing, he found himself answering her question, "As I've told you, this is a rift between your world and Wonderland. We call it The Abyss—

"I came up with that name!"

"—because the blood that has been shed in Wonderland comes here, with the air heavy with sorrow and malice," Clark spoke grimly, the heavy scent of blood filling his nostrils. It bothered him completely, yet the little girl before him reacted to nothing.

Was she completely brave, or…?

Sakubo yawned cutely before grumbling, looking around in a sort of daze, "How interesting. So, like…will I be able to go home or what?" She shrugged, "Whatever, it's not like I'm in any hurry or anything. Hey, you got anything to drink? I'm thirsty!"

Clark fell silent before feeling the weight of a certain item growing in his pocket. Using his free hand to retrieve it, he pulled out a familiar sky blue vial with its signature heart-shaped stopper. Traditionally, the _liquid_ inside was always a clear blue or lavender, but strangely it was red. Many thoughts swept through his mind.

Mainly, certain ones about getting out of The Abyss… Ones that needed to use Sakubo…

The Abyss was impossible to escape unless you had The Golden Key, but he had forgotten it, and even if he had it with him, the door to leave the damned area had sunk into the bloody sea when he attempted to open it by force.

Imagine his surprise when that happened.

Still…there were legends of a Role Holder and an Outsider being trapped within this room, and that very Role Holder had forced the Outsider to drink the Medicine of Hearts. By drinking it, they were both transported to Wonderland.

Glancing at the girl, who was counting the imaginary sheep growing around her head, he gripped tightly on the vial before holding it out to the little girl. He had no idea how to force an insane little girl to do so. It'll be a challenge he must bear.

Sakubo's eyes snapped open and stared at the outstretched hand holding the vial. "What's this?"

"Erm, uh, it's—"

"Poison!? Is it poison?!"

"No, err—Huh!?" Sakubo snatched the vial from him and pulled the stopper off, chugging it down without stopping. He stared in awe as she swallowed the last off it, removing the small object from her lips in disgust.

"BLEGH! Worst poison ever!" She stuck her tongue out as she recapped the stopper on the glass vial before pausing. "So…am I gonna die?" She took this time to pocket the vial in her little skirt.

"No, it…wasn't really poison."

"Aw! I wanted to drink poison!"

Clark shook in fright, looking at her. "Y-You wanted to drink something poisonous? Did you wanted to die so young?!"

Sakubo stepped back, a look of shock on her face, "What the fudge are you talking about?! Me? Drink poison?! I have a life to live, man, I'm too young to die!"

…

Strangest girl ever.

Before Clark could say anything, a low rumbling grumbled throughout the room, causing the pool of blood to swish and hit the furniture with wave after wave. Clark kept a tight grip on Sakubo's hand, gritting his teeth. Said girl was reaching out for something from the fading glow of her flashlight.

~RUMBLE~

A bright white glowing orb appeared between them, sparking and crackling before zipping forward and curving, forming a glowing circle around them. The light seeped in towards them, everything growing to bright. Clark sucked in a breath and accidentally let go of Sakubo's hand as the girl dove and grabbed at the object of her attention.

Clark gasped, feeling the lack of the little girl's hand in his and cried out "Sakubo!" before they were swallowed up by the strong light.

Sakubo held the precious item close to her, feeling the support of the desk crackling underneath her.

_Crack._

Her eyes widened in surprise; where did the floor went? She glanced around, squinting through the bright lights. Clark was gone.

_Crack._

She looked down at the floor, and was shocked to what she saw. The floor was covered in dozens of cracks that were glowing white. "What the fu—" but was abruptly cut off when the floor (and herself) fell through.

Sakubo screamed as she tumbled down the large hole, falling past toys and other random shit. Again. It felt like déjà vu. Hugging the item to her torso, Sakubo let out a squeak as she held her skirt down to prevent it from riding up. How she wished she was permitted to wear shorts underneath.

_Weightless._

_Airless._

Sakubo closed her eyes, only to open them and was met with the endless blue sea. The sky. Her cerise eyes widened as she felt the wind rush past her, her falling down endlessly from the sky and towards the ground. She had wanted to scream, but nothing came out from her lips. Instead, she had curled up into a ball, turning, and unfurled. From doing that, her body was lifted and she could now see the earth that was getting closer and closer towards her.

She had learned that trick from playing video games. Who said gaming wasn't educational?

Her slightly baggy sailor fuku swished violently around her body from the wind, the speed intensifying. This was it. She was going to die.

She didn't even get to beat up Clarence (Clark: Clark!) for making her drink a poor excuse of a drink.

Sakubo never saw that circus tent coming up.

~RIIIIP~

"AUGH!" Her small body ripped into the blue and yellow striped tent, falling in and landed on the scaffolding that went around the perimeter of the tent. Her back screamed in pain as she hit it harshly, but it was better than hitting the ground without anything to cushion her landing. Groaning, she rolled onto her side, her body aching in pain before realizing everything was pitch-black, except for the lighting escaping into the tent from the hole she had made. Climbing onto her knees, she grunted at her trembling limbs before getting onto her shaking feet, her right hand clutching hard onto the object she took from The Abyss, a metal pipe.

Noticing the bright light glowing from behind the large and white pole behind her, Sakubo allowed her curiosity to get the best of her and she turned around, sneaking a peek.

"Wow!" Sakubo laughed as she saw a huge muscular man, dressed in brown pinstriped pants and suspenders, in the ring of the tent juggling clowns, pale blue and white suited men wearing a sleeping cap and heavy white make-up. Each one spun around three or four times in the air until the strong man caught them and threw them as effortlessly as he did before. Soon though, the juggling came to an end. The man had threw them all into the air before striking a manly pose, showing off his muscles (humorously), and the clowns landed in front of him in a row. They all then bowed in sync before leaving the ring.

More performers entered the ring, doing different types of animal acts. Little harlequin children riding lions through rings of fires, performers standing on elephants while juggling daggers, and a man taming a tiger.

Sakubo beamed with excitement, realizing that it was a circus she had dropped in on. Her first ever one, to be exact. She was so enthralled with the display that she had ignored what everyone had in common, they had no _eyes_. She even noticed that the audience had no eyes either, except for a few group of people who had eyes—

"Now, now, Joker, calm yourself, we must put up a wonderful show for the people! Why look, the Role Holders came again, hadn't they?"

"The fuck are you talking about, Joker?! You're the ringmaster, not me, dammit! And of course they're here, it's part of the rules!"

Sakubo looked towards a nearby tent flap that leads back into the staff and storage area of the tent. There were two voices, a somewhat calm and gentle one and a gruff, rude one. She had really wanted to go back and watch the rest of the performances (they had just brought out the tightrope walkers), but she couldn't help feeling interested in what was going on and decided to move towards the open flap.

Inside, she found herself at the top of a wooden balcony overlooking a storage area. A staircase to her left led down, but she thought it was best to not give herself away (since she truly was watching the circus for free), so she hoisted herself onto the banister and looked down. Below her were two people who looked the same, with apple red hair reaching down the back of their necks and burgundy eyes. One wore a jester's costume and the other wore a Warden's outfit.

"So," The Jester said in a rather suave voice, "How long should I ride out the acts, Joker?" The Warden crossed his arms and scowled.

"The fuck should I care, Joker? No, scratch that, I should fucking care! Them in our territory bothers me like shit! Hurry it up with the acts before I fucking rip out someone's throat!"

Well, doesn't he have a good head on his shoulders?

The Jester smiled before lifting his right hand up, revealing a leather hide whip. "Don't be so rash. It's against the rules to fight during an event. But…after this performance, I suppose we can—" Sakubo's eyes widened when they both spoke at the same time, their voices blended in perfectly like velvet, "**H**_o_**l**_d_** o**_u_**t **_a_** s**_p_**e**_c_**i**_a_**l **_p_**u**_n_**i**_s_**h**_m_**e**_n_**t **_w_**i**_t_**h **_w_**a**_v_**e **_a_**f**_t_**e**_r_** w**_a_**v**_e_** o**_f _**p**_a_**i**_n_** j**_u_**s**_t_** f**_o_**r t**_h_**e**_m_~"

Sakubo gulped, her heart racing quickly. She had to get out of here. Shifting, Sakubo turned around to go back to the scaffolding, but that's when her foot nudged a nearby bucket over the balcony.

~Clang~

The clatter captured both the Jester and the Warden's attention immediately. They both looked at the bucket that rolled away from the floor it handed landed on, then upwards so that they were looking at her. Sakubo just stayed still, slightly horrified by the situation. She wasn't usually afraid, but she knew they weren't like other adults.

They were more malicious, evil, and cruel. Not like the oblivious, lazy, and nosy adults she was used to.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE Y—" The Warden shouted, his loud voice breaking the spell Sakubo was under and she ran as fast as she could while the Jester smirked, seven clowns running from the shadows of the back room, throwing aside their blunted acting swords and drawing real pairs of miniature sabers from their belts.

The Jester chuckled, "Now, now, don't get so impatient and kill the girl, my toys. You saw it, didn't you? She had eyes," He then paused, knowing that the Warden was going to interrupt, "THE FUCK WITH WHAT HE SAID! KILL THE LITTLE BASTARD!" The Warden waited, seeing his clowns just standing there while looking at him, "GO!"

The clowns jumped, soaring up to the balcony, swinging their sabers around. The Jester sighed, slowly making his way up the stairs. "Really, Joker, no need to spout off orders of death, we don't know if she's a Role Holder or not."

The Warden scoffed, "As if I care, Joker. No one'll know about that brat anyways. She probably snuck in here without paying, so she's automatically trespassing. Doesn't that give us the fucking right to kill the bitch?"

The Jester chuckled before fastening his whip to his belt. "That I cannot disagree. Still…" He couldn't help it when a cruel smile split his handsome face. '_I cannot wait to get to the grand finale_', he thought.

* * *

Sakubo dashed away, running as fast as she could. That was all that she could. Three clowns were now chasing her along the scaffolding around the tent. As they ran, Sakubo noticed that there was a large gap in the walkway coming up. When she got it to, she screeched to a stop. It was a fifty foot drop and Sakubo was getting tired of the sensation of falling, being that she had just recently fell from the sky. She glanced back, wondering if she could talk (threaten) her way out of the situation. She almost bulged her eyes out of their sockets when she saw them swinging their miniature twin sabers around.

Talking (threatening) her way out was out, her vertigo instantly disappearing.

Sakubo jumped, her jump too short, and just managed to grab onto the ledge opposite off her. The closest attacking clown, not realizing the drop ahead of him, sped up like an idiot to catch the girl and promptly fell. She felt no sorrow when she heard a loud 'THUMP' soon after. The clown's two fellows stopped, then backed up so they could take a running jump.

Sakubo gritted her teeth before struggling to bring herself up, her knees hitting the platform. By the time her two pursuers crossed the gap, Sakubo was up and running again, jumping another gap without hesitation. She had enough time to shout, "RAPE!"

As Sakubo came towards the front of the tent, she saw the scaffolding ended at another ladder, but even as she ran towards it, another clown jumped up onto the walkway in front of Sakubo. Sakubo didn't stop. Instead, she silently prayed in her mind that the years of being in the gymnastic team of her school would help her now. The teacher only liked her flexibility, but that's another story to tell, she was being chased by raping clowns for fuck's sake!

The clown in front of her went for a disemboweling strike with his sabers, only for Sakubo to jump, slam her right foot down on the clown's hand to give her some extra height, and then her right foot on the clown's head, knocking him cold. Landing on her feet in a crouching position, she lurched forward in a sprint, gasping when she saw more clowns climbing up the ladder, and the two already on the balcony were getting closer. Sakubo took the only choice she had.

Climb up.

She ran to a nearby pillar and began hauling herself up into the rafters. Five clowns followed, only one having a hard time climbing up, and that was the first clown. Lucky her. As soon as Sakubo reached the top, she walked precariously across a support beam. As she came to the middle of the beam, she saw another four clowns coming up on the opposite side. Growling, Sakubo stopped to think, wobbling dangerously. She blinked, seeing that a clown from behind had lunged at her.

With a quick spin on her left leg, she turned and threw a heavy kick onto the attacker's face, causing him to fall from the beam and to his death. She still felt no sorrow. She caught herself from falling by planting both feet firmly on the beam, only to be knocked down by another clown. She fell to the left, and by sheer luck, landing on a large spotlight. Her would-be attacker fell to the right, also plunging into oblivion. The last of the clowns ignored their partner's fate, jumping onto the spotlight after the little girl. They crawled onto the top of the spotlight where she stood, all of them grinning at her.

"Ah…!" Sakubo gasped, holding onto the large chains that held the spotlight over the ring. "!?"

~Creeeeeeeeeeeak~

What they didn't anticipate was the spotlight breaking loose under their weight and plummeting down towards the ring. "SHIT!" All of them, including Sakubo, shouted as they descended to the ground. If it hadn't been for the safety net, all of them would probably have been killed. As it as, the net broke their fall as it snapped, and while the clowns were knocked out on impact, Sakubo had jumped the minute before they crashed to the ground, not suffering a single scratch.

Once back on terra firma, Sakubo discovered she was standing in the center ring; the crowd looked on in amazement. Sakubo grinned, waving her hands around, almost enjoying the loud applause they clapped for her. Soon, her smile turned into horror as some leftover clowns from the rafters jumped down and landed with their acrobatic agility, surrounding the little girl. Sakubo gritted her teeth before taking notice of the pipe she had in her hand.

She almost forgot about it. Gripping it tightly as an improvised weapon, she was preparing for the fight of her life.

The clowns attached as one charged forward, aiming blows at her neck. Sakubo quickly rolled clear and swung the pipe to deflect a pursuing blade. The clowns lined up as Sakubo stood to face them.

The crowd was in confusion, unsure if this was the next act or if they were actually witnessing a brawl. Nonetheless, they watched in excitement, cheering the little girl on.

Sakubo made the next move, jumping forward and swinging her pipe onto the chest of the clown on the far right. Sakubo sidestepped as the clown stumbled past her, swinging his sabers wildly. She swung her pope in a wide arc, catching the clown on the back of the head and knocking him out. Two of the clowns rushed her. One slammed both his swords hard against Sakubo's pipe, practically knocking it from her grasp. She gritted her teeth once more as the other sent careful chops and swipes that she struggled to dodge.

Somersaulting away from them, she scooped up the trusty pipe and danced away from their reach, glaring at them. Her limbs cried out in pain, screaming, "You dumb little girl! Run! A little kid can't fight off experienced ADULT fighters!" That taunt was also accompanied by a clown from behind knocking the pipe from her hands.

'_Shit_,' Sakubo thought as they barged after her, their blades rising up to stab her into ribbons. Sakubo grunted, closing her eyes as if to wait for her end to finally come.

~_SMASH!_~

Her eyes snapped open, looking up to see a man wearing a dark trench coat with dark bluish-black hair in a clean cut, his eyes like topaz and a lizard tattoo on his neck that was half hidden by his collar. He held a knife in large right hand, fending off one of the clowns' sabers before he sent a sweep kick, throwing the attackers back with amazing strength.

Sakubo's eyes widened in shock as the man heaved a sigh before turning to her. "Are you alright, little one?" He offered a kind smile, though Sakubo trembled. No one smiled like that at her genuinely. Well, maybe those two strangers, Mr. Bunny Kidnapper and Mr. Fluffy Dumpty, but other than that, no one else…

She didn't like it. Instead, she crossed her arms and huffed, "I didn't need your help, and I was fine on my own."

The man almost guffawed at her personality. Not even a 'thank you' or a hug (he really wanted a hug from someone so tiny and cute)? Wait…tiny body, cute face, rough attitude…

His eyes sparkled at the cuteness, "So…so cute. She's like a puppy growling to act tough…"

"DAFUQE MAN?!" Sakubo screeched lividly, an anger mark growing on her head. She was so tired of meeting so many crazy people lately. Maybe Kira finally got tired of taking care of her and decided to send her to an asylum, and they gave her a lot of drugs making her hallucinating.

Either that or she had too much chocolate pocky. The liquor in it made her daydream weirdly. Note to self, never drink alcohol.

Both Sakubo and the man didn't have much time to react when another four clowns fell from above and into the ring. Only Sakubo groaned out loud, face palming from her frustrations. Pivoting on her left foot, she turned to where the audience was, being separated from a somewhat short metal fence and sprinted forward. A shock of pain echoed throughout her body, her legs almost giving out. She grunted before a pair of arms grabbed her from behind, it was the man with the lizard tattoo. She didn't fight back as he held her bridal style in his arms and vaulted over the fence easily, pushing through the crowd, escaping the tent.

"KIDNAPPER! I'M BEING KIDNAPPED BY A MAN WITH A LIZARD TATTOO!" Oh, Sakubo, if only you understood that he is helping you.

"RAPE!"

Only a man with gray hair and an eye path and a man with long navy hair in a low ponytail, both dressed in suits, blinked. The gray man laughed hysterically, hiccupping blood as he did so, as the other man heaved a sigh, "Troublesome child…" The both stood up and weaved their way through the crowd in hopes of meeting up with The Lizard back at the tower.

The crowd had panicked and the Jester leisurely strolled out onto the stage, standing on the ring, a smile on his face. The dead bodies that littered around the area had shuttered away into broken clocks, being collected by his fellow performers. He sucked in a quick breath before speaking.

"Attention, please…!"

**XX (To be Continued) XX**

* * *

**Reaper. death**: I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. Seriously, fighting scenes are hard. Anyways, you know the drill. Review, it's the only way I know you'll support and enjoy this story. Oh, yeah, and guys.

Thanks.

I cannot wait for the third chapter. Tell me what you guys want to happen and I'll do it depending if it'll be doable or not.

Adios~!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Heart/Clover/Joker/Daiya no Kuni no Alice.


End file.
